BraveryTale
by Xion-Angelic-Wolf
Summary: This is my own interpretation/adaption of the Fallen Child of the Bravery Soul. Jung-Hwa, a martial arts competitor, is convicted of murdering his opponent. During his escape from the authorities, he falls into the ruins and begins a journey anew that will as most would know, lead to his demise.


**BraveryTale**

 _By Xion-Angelic-Wolf_

" _I dedicate this interpretation of the fallen child of bravery to those who are looking to be entertained and excited by the content of this story. So let's have some good times and enjoy!"_

Chapter 1 – I'm a Fighter, Not a Killer

Fresh blood was spilt all around a boy's head, his karate gi also stained with blotches of red. He lay there on the bed motionless, head turned to the side, dead with his eyes open.

"You're wrong…I didn't kill him! I DIDN'T!" Exclaimed the teenage boy beside the bed.

"You know the rules of this tournament! No fatal damage! Sigh…We'll have to give first place to the next contender." A balding, suited man in thick glasses began to leave the room as two policemen entered the room.

"I didn't do it! I went easy on him! I didn't even get to use my full strength..." He watched as the suited man stopped for a moment and fixed his glasses as if about to say something…but then he kept walking. "…I…didn't."

The policemen pulled out tasers from their holsters pointing them at the young martial artist. "You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used aga….."

For Jung-Hwa, the cop's words droned off into the silence of his mind. He slowed his breathing as his eyes locked onto the two pointing their weapons at him. The lips of the cop before him gradually began to slow down in his vision, the other's hands gripped tighter, beginning to pull the trigger of the taser.

All he could hear now was the calming sound of his heartbeat. He was not afraid.

Carefully, Jung slowly rotated his body to the side, watching the needles release from the gun and fly past his chest.

"He's…resisting…take…him…down…!"

Deeply stepping forward, enough that he'd be gliding close to the ground, he dodged the next shot that flew overhead. As he rose up from closing the distance between himself and the mouthy policemen, his gloved fist flew upwards, contacting with his jaw…a good vibration came from it especially.

The uppercut sent the man off his feet backwards, his back impacting against the cold floor. TKO…

The partner cop beside him hesitated, frozen up from what he'd witnessed. "H-Holy sh-"

Before the cop could finish, Jung stepped in quickly toward him before putting his full body into the blow. Pounding his foot into the ground before executing the technique, he maneuvered his body in such a way to turn his back slightly before letting half of it smash against the fuzz's torso. There it was…the choking noise one would make when they lost all the oxygen from their lungs.

The policeman flew from the mountainous strike making contact with the wall in the room, falling over shortly after. TKO

Jung had no time for a scuffle. It wouldn't be long before the police precinct found out once they'd try contacting the men they sent. Not to mention, the sponsor for the tournament who'd left the room probably thinking the arrest went through successfully.

The fighter approached the door of the medical room and slowly opened it, peeking out. The balding old fart was just about to make his way down the corner of the hall. He waited till then before making his move and leaving the room quietly…

The smell of flowers…That's all there was. Just the smell of flowers and perhaps the morning light past the redness of his lids?

Jung turned away from the light source before opening his eyes, seeing the yellow flowers that surrounded his body. "W-where…?"

He didn't kill his opponent…

His eyes snapped fully awake as he quickly stood up, heart pounding as he looked around. He breathed deeply taking in the details of the cave he found himself in. Or at least, judging by the light coming from the hole far above him, it felt like one.

The martial artist tried to remember the details of what last occurred. He competed in a tournament, he was accused of murder, then he was trying to escape…and then…he remembered falling while looking back as he ran.

Based on such a deduction, he felt it was only right to assume he'd fallen through the hole high up and into the flowers. But now what? Fixing his bandanna tied around his forehead, he took a deep breath before it had been interrupted.

"Hey!"

Instantaneously, Jung-Hwa took a fighting stance, looking about frantically for the strangely cheerful voice. "Wh-where are you!?"

"Woah, hey, calm down. I'm down here!"

He followed the voice, down…down…down, until he saw a flower with a face. His mouth dropped at this truly unfathomable sight. "Wh-…wh-…wha-"

"I'm Flowey! The flow-" The yellow petaled flower was about to tell his name until Jung had interrupted him talking to himself.

"Oh no. I've hit my head. I've gone crazy…I'm listening to a talking flower!" The fighter had felt as if his world came crashing down around him. Everything was getting worse.

"Hey! Excuse me! You are perfectly fine! I'm just a monster! This is completely normal!" Exclaimed Flowey.

Jung paid attention to the flower again, a fire in his eyes igniting as he became hopeful. "Wh-what? I'm alright?"

"Yes, now as I was saying. I'm Flowey…the Flower. Let me teach you how things work aro-…Okay seriously. What now!?" The flower once again had to stop as he noticed Jung pondering on something, coming off paranoid.

Jung ignored the other as he thought about if the police would have chased him all the way to the hole, or if they were already finding some other way in. Forgetting about the flower, he began to walk ahead hastily past Flowey.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

He kept walking, bravely heading toward the stony entryway in the darkness.

"Why that little…I said DON'T IGNORE ME!" The flower sent a pellet flying straight toward Jung.

The martial artist heard the other as he screamed at him, and felt a menacing aura in the same moment. As he turned, he noticed the projectile flying toward him and quickly moved his head which it had aimed for.

Even though it hadn't touched him, he felt a burning sensation on his cheek, almost like a paper cut wound. Upon touching his thumb to the burning flesh, his eyebrows furrowed with aggression. He made him bleed and had almost successfully killed him. He looked the blood off his thumb and took a kung fu stance of someone well admired in the kung fu world.

"You wanna go…?" Jung asked, brimming with bravery.

Flowey's face no longer bared that cheerful mask. Instead the true monstrosity behind it was revealed. Sharp teeth, freaky red pupils in the blacks of its eyes.

"In this world…It's kill, or be killed." He stated

Jung chuckled. "Is that so? Well, if you are saying that just to scare me, you've failed horrendously." The fighter then dashed straight toward flowey. "I'm gonna crush you!"

Flowey sent more pellets toward Jung's way, thinking he'd just run into them and die…but he didn't. The flower stared closely at the other confused. It had almost been as if Jung was phasing around the pellets. In fact, he had suddenly disappeared out of sight. Humans were strong but, there's no way this human could just disappear.

Turning around in the ground he was planted, the monster flower gasped as the only thing he saw coming towards him was an upside down fist. Then there were stars…then the scenery of the cave speeding by his vision…and then the ground.

The teenager stood there, satisfied with his uppercut. No, satisfied with what had just transpired actually. He didn't need to hold back so much. Everything he'd been training for was here. This was the real fight that awaited him.

"My my…That was quite impressive, my child."

Jung gasped and turned toward the sincere, female voice. Now, if he hadn't confirmed that he was completely sane, he would have been very sure he was crazy and needed help. But after everything that happened, this was probably the least threatening thing compared to the freaky flower.

"Uh…You, uh, aren't gonna fight me too are you? Not that I mind." The boy fixed the bangs of his black hair getting a better look at the goat lady who stood before him. She was dressed in a purple robe with white sleeves and a white skirt.

"Oh! Of course not, my child. I mean you no harm." She approached the tall teenager, practically at chest height. "I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

Jung did a once over, scanning her carefully. He nodded, yes, he could trust her. She gave off a very welcoming aura.

"I'm Jung-Hwa. Seems I've fallen down here and met with some bad reception." He chuckled and removed his glove before placing it out to shake hands with Toriel. "Just call me Jung."

"It's nice to meet you Jung. I usually check by to someone like yourself has fallen down. It's a good thing I had too." The goat lady then shook hands with the teenager, to which the teenager couldn't help but smile at how soft and fuzzy her hand was.

The fighter then placed both his gloves away in his gi and looked back up to Toriel about to ask. "So…" However, before he could get to the question, his stomach got there first as it growled hungrily. The boy chuckled shyly as his cheeks turned a little red with embarrassment.

Toriel knelt down a little and pat Jung's head gently. "Seems like someone needs to eat. Follow me."

End of Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the first time in a long time that I've written a story that has absolutely no gay pairings in it. And I guess in this case, it might(?) have more action than what I've done in any of my fictions thus far.

Please leave a review of what you think, or a comment depending on what site you are on. Critiques and comments tend to help me keep going and give me some direction.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (Short and simple for the first time also)


End file.
